Devices which are secured to the rearward portion of motor vehicles for the purpose of recreational camping within the vehicles are well known to those skilled in the art. However, to the best of the applicant's knowledge, no such device or set of devices is available which provides adequate protection from adverse weather conditions, can be easily installed on the vehicle, requires no modifications or additions to the vehicle, and is capable of being easily stored and transported in a compact transporting container.
One prior art camping device was described in July of 1993 in U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,689 of Roe et al. In discussing the problems of conventional tent camping, Roe et al. disclosed (at column 1) that " . . . erecting the tent was usually a lengthy process, often quite complicated." Roe et al. further disclosed (at column 1) that a number of problems exist with prior art camping devices which attach to motor vehicles; among the problems are that " . . . they are not easily erected or taken apart . . . ", and " . . . they do not appear to provide adequate weather-proofing and water leakage and drainage control."
However, the apparatus proposed by Roe et al. in response to these problems is itself a complicated system, which requires a multi-component tube frame assembly, a seal to be joined to the external surface of the vehicle, provisions for sealing around the vehicle's spare tire rack, and a vertical support pole for extending the uppermost portion of the canvas enclosure into a steeple shaped configuration.
It would appear that the apparatus of the Roe et al. patent is not easily erected due to the complex nature of the tube frame which must be fitted together from subassemblies prior to the installation of the fabric covering to the vehicle. Furthermore, it appears that the frame assembly has a degradative effect on the vehicle tailgate paint finish on which it rests, causing mars and scratches to the finish. The durability of the frame assembly when subjected to the repeated rigors of camping also appears to present a problem.
Furthermore, it does not appear that the apparatus of the Roe et al. patent provides adequate protection from adverse weather conditions typically encountered when camping. The apparatus of this patent employs a rubber gasket sealing material attached to the canvas enclosure along its forwardmost edge which is in contact with the roof and sides of the vehicle toward the rearward portion of the vehicle. However, in practice, the surface of this particular portion of many motor vehicles intended for use of this apparatus is very often of an irregular and discontinuous nature because of such features as ribbing of the roof surface for structural strength, rain gutters at the edges of the vehicle roof, framing of the vehicle windows, fitting of the vehicle with decorative trim, moldings and accessories such as roof mounted luggage racks, and the like. The rubber gasket sealing means which is secured to the vehicle by the tension of elastic cords in the system of this patent is not likely to properly conform to these numerous surface irregularities.
Additionally, it appears that, when exposed to rain, the steeple-like configuration of the apparatus of the Roe et al. patent directs a large portion of accumulated rain water into contact with the rubber gasket sealing means, causing significant leakage of rain into the vehicle, particularly in the presence of wind directed toward the rearward portion of the vehicle.
The spare tire rack seal disclosed by Roe et al. (at column 5 of their patent) is yet another feature which is likely to result in a leakage of water into the interior of the vehicle, as this seal employs " . . . a synthetic fuzzy fabric that adheres to a mating hook fabric when pressed together." The use of these "VELCRO" fabric components is well known to those skilled in the art of camping equipment design; however, these fabric fastening components are not used in weather sealing applications because the manner in which they join to each other does not provide a seal which excludes the flow of liquids.
The Roe et al. patent is the most recent attempt of which applicant is aware to provide a satisfactory modular system for camping in a sport utility vehicle, and it is far from perfect. However, the system of Roe et al. was superior in many respects to earlier systems described in the prior art.
One such earlier system is described in 1985 in Mary Gunn's U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,195. The Gunn patent discloses a tent-like apparatus which encloses the opening at the rearward portion of a vehicle, including the vehicle tailgate mechanism. However, the device of this patent requires that the vehicle have a rear window which is hinged along the rear roof line and swings outward and upward in order to provide structural support for the tent enclosure and that Gunn's tent-like enclosure be secured to the roof and sides of the vehicle with a series of snaps. Thus, the Gunn apparatus appears to lack sufficient sealing means adequate to prevent leakage of wind and precipitation from entering the vehicle.
Yet another prior art device was disclosed by Robert Straub in 1985 in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,049. The device of Straub is suitable only on those vehicles which have a large hatchback that is hinged along the rearward roof line of the vehicle and swings upward to its open position. In an attempt to provide adequate reclining space to occupants of the vehicle, the Straub apparatus requires a rigid panel of material which is fitted to the rear of the vehicle along the lower line of the hatchback opening. Furthermore, the tent-like enclosure portion of the Straub device must be contacted with the vehicle along the rearward roof and side panels of the vehicle. Thus, the Straub device suffers from the same disadvantages as the device of the Roe et al. patent; it does a poor job of excluding rain and wind.
None of the prior art devices known to the applicant include a means for providing additional ventilation from the forward portion of the vehicle on which the device is used. Furthermore, the prior art devices do not include a means for conveniently storing and transporting all system components fitted to the vehicle for the purpose of camping.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which is easy to erect and secure to the vehicle.
It is another object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which provides adequate protection from inclement weather. It is a further object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which is lightweight and can be collapsed into a contact shape for easy storage and transportation.
It is another object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which encloses the tailgate of the vehicle, thereby providing occupants of the vehicle with adequate room to recline.
It is another object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which allows easy entry into and exit from the rearward portion of the vehicle.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which requires no structural modifications or additions to the vehicle and which does not adversely affect the paint finish of the vehicle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which provides superior ventilation within the vehicle while excluding inclement weather and flying insects.
It is another object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which does not require that a portion of the apparatus be enclosed or sealed around a spare tire rack.
It is another object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle containing an awning which provides protection from sun and rain immediately adjacent to the vehicle.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which includes a lightweight bag for the storage and transportation of all parts of the apparatus.
It is an object of this invention to provide a camping apparatus to be attached to a sport utility vehicle which is inexpensive to manufacture.